And it all starts now!
by houseofanubisfanfreak
Summary: This is how I would have liked season 1 to begin.  Disclaimer: I do not own house of anubis and unfortunately any of the characters.


And it all Starts Now

Patricia's P.O.V.

When I woke up in the early morning of early spring, I knew something wasn't right. I turned over to see if Joy was still sleeping and if she had noticed anything different also. When I looked at her bed it had a girl in it that I had never seen before. I quickly got up to to go warn Mara and Amber about the new girl. When I got up I went over to look at the new girl. All her things had the American flag on it. Mara opened the door when I knocked. I wasn't surprise to see Mick on Mara's bed and Alfie on Ambers bed.

Mara's P.O.V.

I was sitting on my bed talking with Mick, and Amber was on her bed talking with Alfie. Mick and I are dating, but Alfie and Amber are not dating but everyone thinks they are. Patricia and Jerome are dating, and Joy likes Fabian but he only wants to be friends with her. WE were all just hanging out when someone started knocking on our door. When I answered it she angrily asked where Joy was. Then everyone just stared at her. Amber asked "What are you talking about, isn't she in your room?" "If she was really in my room do you think I would ask you where she is…No" Patricia replied.

Nina's P.O.V.

When I arrived at the House of Anubis it was really late and everyone was in there rooms probably sleeping.. Trudy the house mom walked me to my room. My room partners name is Patricia, I know this because she had it written decoratively across her headboard. I feel like I am going to have a lot of fun here and I will make new friends. I need to set up all of my stuff so when my room partner woke up she has a sense of who I am. I set up all of my American things first then all my personal things. I ate a quick snack then went to bed. When I woke up no body else was in the room. I walked down to the kitchen and Trudy had prepared everyone a nice big breakfast I didn't take a seat yet cause I didn't know were everyone else sat and I didn't want to start any thing in the beginning. When my house mates started walking down the stairs they just stopped and stared when they saw me. All except a boy he introduced himself as being Fabian. He walked with me to the table and pulled out a chair for me, which was right next to his. He was super cute and really sweet. Then Fabian introduced me to everybody else. All the names are Patricia, Alfie, Mara, Jerome, Fabian, Amber, and Mick. I heard Patricia say something under her breath but I just ignored it. After breakfast Fabian showed me around the house and told me about school. His eyes they are just so dreamy. When we got to school I found out that Fabian and I had every single class with each other. At lunch we were allowed to go back home. That's when the drama all started. Patricia started yelling at me like I know what happened to Joy. I told her that I didn't even know that there was a Joy here. Then Fabian started yelling at Patricia for yelling at me. Mara started to eat when Mick "accidentally" bumped into her which made her spill her spoonful of soup on her brand new shirt and skirt set. She was furious at him so she ran upstairs to change. When she came back down she was wearing a beautiful midnight blue dress. It was so her. It fit her so well.

Fabian's P.O.V.

When I walked down stairs I saw the most natural beautiful looking girl I had ever seen in my entire life. I introduced myself, her name was Nina. That is such a pretty name. I walked her over to our table and pulled Joy's chair out for her which was luckily right next to mine. I then introduced Nina to everyone else. Patricia just glared at her all through breakfast. When everyone else went upstairs I stayed downstairs to talk with Nina and welcome her to the house. She was very grateful. I wanted to kiss her so badly but since I just met her I thought I better wait for that. When we got to school I had all of my classes with her. We sat right next to each other for every single class it was so cool. When we all went home for lunch Patricia started yelling at Nina, to tell her what she did with Joy. It was heartbreaking seeing Nina getting yelled at by Patricia. I had to do something, so I started yelling at Patricia. In the midst of all this Mara had put some soup on her spoon to eat it, Mick had "accidentally" run into Mara which caused her to spill it all over her new shirt and skirt set. She was blazing with anger, so she ran up the stairs to go change. When she came down she had on a midnight blue dress. It didn't look that bad on her but it would look so much better on Nina. We went back to school and I thought everything was fine.

Mick's P.O.V.

When I woke up I thought it was just another day to goof off on. But when I walked down stairs I saw an all natural girl standing at the foot of the stairs walking with Fabian. She and Fabian already look cut together and I don't even know the girl. At the breakfast table he introduced her to everyone. Across the table I could see that Patricia was giving Nina looks. I like the name Nina, because it flows nicely. By the way Fabian had put Nina in Joy's old seat which was right next to his. Wait where is Joy? Anyway after breakfast Fabian stayed downstairs to talk with Nina and get to know her and show her around a little. At school I noticed that they were always by each other and they were I every single one of each others classes, in which they had sat next to each other in every single one. Lunch was very interesting I thought there was gonna be a fight between Patricia and Fabian. Patricia was yelling at Nina because Joy disappeared right when Nina came and Fabian was trying to protect Nina. I didn't exactly know what was going on because I was goofing off with Alfie and Jerome and I accidentally made Mara spill soup over her new shirt and skirt set. She was so furious so she ran up to her room to change. When she came down she was wearing the most beautiful midnight blue dress that I had ever seen. I have to go back to school now and I don't even want to go back.

Jerome's P.O.V.

I woke up. Joy was replaced by some cute american girl named Nina. Patricia and Fabian almost got into a fight because Patricia thinks that Nina had something to do with Joy's disappearance. Which actually everyone else thinks its just a coincidence. I made Mick make Mara spill her soup over her new shirt and skirt set. It was funny. Nina and Fabian are in every single class together and sit next to each other in all of them. Even at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Don't they get enough of each other. School is very boring and I have a lot of homework.

Nina's P.O.V.

Fabian is the best boy ever. During lunch he stuck up for me. In all of classes he sat next to me. He is always smiling and laughing, and he has a great sense of humor. Unlike Alfie, and Jerome he doesn't goof off all the time he is more like Mick but he doesn't get as wild when he is around the other boys. I need to call grand and tell her about my new friends. "Hello, yes, it's great, ok love you too bye." that was my side of the conversation with grand. She didn't want to talk long because she wanted me to go and get to know my friends better. I automatically went straight to Fabians room. He was excited to see me because he started blushing when he opened the door. I told him that I was kind of shy and that I don't know anyone else. Then he took me upstairs to have me re-meet everyone so I get to know them better. He stayed with me the entire time. I started crying when I was telling everyone about how hard it was to have to give my cat up because grand couldn't take care of her anymore. At that point Fabian gave me a big hug and pulled me onto his lap. That's how we stayed talking until Victor told us lights out and its time for bed. Fabian tucked me in and gave me a slight kiss on the cheek and I faded off to bed. I had an amazing first day I hope tomorrow will be even better. When I woke up Fabian was at my bed side ready to escort me down to breakfast. Today Patricia wasn't as mad at me but she still was kinda mad. I would be mad also if all of a sudden my best friend was replaced by a girl from another country. Breakfast was amazing. We had orange juice, scrambled eggs, toast, and a blueberry muffin. It was delicious. Fabian split his muffin in half with me because I think he knew that I enjoyed them. I noticed that he had a necklace on. I asked him what it was and when he took it off and showed it to me I found out that is was a metal guitar pick. It was so clean and shiny. He told me that he writes his own songs. He also loves to play baseball. That is his favorite sport. He told me that he isn't that much of a soccer fan but he'll watch it sometimes. I just only wish this boy was in my life in the very beginning. He said he had a cat once named fluffy, but it lived until 21 years old then passed away. He never met his parents because they gave him up for adoption. He was starting to get emotional so I started rubbing his back then he reached over and hugged me. He was my dream boyfriend except it wasn't a dream it was so much better than that. Alfie was the biggest joker I have ever met. He is the total opposite of Fabian. He pulls pranks on everyone at anytime, even on the teachers. He mostly makes up the pranks with Jerome his best friend. They share a room together and Fabian shares a room with Mick. It's the two loud ones and the two quiet ones. I think its funny. Mara and Mick make a good couple because they both have there goofy side and there sweet sensitive soft side. It's really cute to see Amber flirt with both Jerome and Alfie even though Amber knows that Jerome and Patricia are dating. Patricia has a sense of humor, sweet soft sensitive side, jokester side, and a serious side. She doesn't know how to control them very well though because she has bottled up anger that if one thing goes wrong she lets it out on the person who messed up. Jerome is super funny when he wants to be and when he's with Alfie. When he's by himself he is just normal and not all wild and crazy. Trudy knows how to push all their buttons and how to calm them down when they are angry. She makes the best food in the world its amazing.


End file.
